A system is a set of interacting or interdependent components forming an integrated whole. Over time, the performance of the various components comprising the system can degrade at different rates. Because the role and cost of each component can widely differ, the degradation in performance of a given component over time can have a unique impact on the functional state of the system relative to other components used in the same system. Therefore, it can be a challenge to precisely identify the most cost-optimal component(s) in a system to repair or replace.